


Walking Away

by Purselover2



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purselover2/pseuds/Purselover2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow. Was sitting down to write a new piece and found this. I had forgotten about it. It's a little dated, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. The AN below the *'s are from the night I wrote this. </p><p>All mistakes are mine, and I don't own anything. Except a lot of shoes. :-)<br/>******************<br/>I feel the need to explain this one. I've been through the emotional ringer since the last episode. My brain loves coming up with all kinds of scenarios and what I would do's. </p><p>I know Felicity would probably never leave him, but during part of my processing this came out. So please indulge me. :-) </p><p>No beta so all mistakes are mine</p>
    </blockquote>





	Walking Away

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Was sitting down to write a new piece and found this. I had forgotten about it. It's a little dated, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. The AN below the *'s are from the night I wrote this. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine, and I don't own anything. Except a lot of shoes. :-)  
> ******************  
> I feel the need to explain this one. I've been through the emotional ringer since the last episode. My brain loves coming up with all kinds of scenarios and what I would do's. 
> 
> I know Felicity would probably never leave him, but during part of my processing this came out. So please indulge me. :-) 
> 
> No beta so all mistakes are mine

Felicity sat at her desk still not able to get her mind to stop thinking about what she had seen. 

Her mind could either be a curse and a blessing. Today it was being a curse. She couldn't get it to stop replaying the image of Oliver ripping Sara's clothes off. 

She had found the footage by accident. She had a habit of reviewing it every once in a while. 

She could have stopped the playback when she realized what was going to happen. But she hadn't. She had watched until the moment she was certain Oliver wasn't going to stop. Wasn't going to change his mind.

What he didn't realize was that by doing this he was setting in motion an event he would never expect. 

If she was glad about anything it was that she knew. She knew three things. One that she didn't have any hope of being with Oliver. Two that Oliver Queen was a liar. And three, that she could no longer stay in Starling City. 

First though she needed him to look her in the eye and admit it. Turning to where he worked out she called out for him. 

"Oliver?"

He stopped immediately and came over to her. He couldn't help but notice she had been quiet the last couple of days. He tried to not think on it too much or else he would begin to believe that something was wrong. Really wrong. And that something could be wrong with Felicity was a reality he never wanted to explore. 

"Hey. What's up?" He smiled. His smile he seemed to reserve just for her. 

"I am going to ask some questions. They are yes or no questions. I do not want elaborations or explanations. And I need the truth."

"Of course. I'll always tell you the truth Felicity. Always." She snorted and his since of dread increased. 

"You slept with Sara?"

"I.."

"Stop. Yes or no?"

"Felicity..."

"Yes or No?"

"Yes"

"You're with her?"

"Yes"

"You care about her?"

"Yes"

"Goodbye Oliver". She stood and started to make her way to the stairs. 

He quickly followed. "Felicity. You can't leave." He made a move to touch her. She immediately pulled back to avoid to him which hurt more than he cared to admit. 

"I can leave and I am. You'll have my resignation from Queen Consolidated in the morning." She turned and started up the stairs. 

"At least tell me why." It sounded like begging. He didn't care. 

Turning around, she looks him in the eye. "Because you are a liar."


End file.
